livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
testPoll123 0 a 0 b 1 c test8888888 1 a 2 b 0 c Moar Akibatteru? 9 Yes 0 Yes 7 Maybe k... 7 DFC 2 Boin 3 PLOT LEVEL BOIN DFCs..... 0 Flat Flat 7 Smooth Flat f 2 Ass 0 Hips 1 Boobs 2 Vagina Bones 2 CollarBones 0 Zettai 3 Armpits 2 stomach g 1 ass 1 boobs 3 vagina bones 0 collar bones 4 armpits 2 stomach t 2 ass 1 boobs 1 vagina bones 2 armpits 2 stomach Y 5 ass (with hair) 1 armpits (with hair) 4 stomach (with hair) Z 6 ass (w/ odor) 3 stomach (w/odor) 0 7 ASS 4 Wins! Qualification 1 Katagiri Yuuji 2 Char 2 Charmander 4 lotte 0 6 Misaka Clones (all of them) 4 Yomi 2 Kuroko 2 Dalian 0 3 Maria Holic Maid 8 Kyonko 1 Nia 1 Enma Ai 0 6 Louise 0 Excalibur 6 Accelerator 3 Yoko 0 7 Elsie 2 Hakua 2 Mami 5 Nyanners 0 1 Haruhi 5 Mikan 0 Mikuru 8 Denshiko 0 12 Shana 0 Sakura 3 Sakura 1 Sakura 0 5 Hecate 4 Cowboy Bepop (soccerver) 6 Suzu (SYD) 2 Sasha (SnQ) 0 2 Ika Musume 2 Black Rock Shooter 7 Mayuri (Tuturu~) 3 Suzuha (I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED I FAILED...etc) 0 7 Hidoyoshi 2 Aikawa 1 Last Order 4 Biribiri Touhou Qualification round 1 Flandre 1 Remilia 6 Sakuya 5 Marisa 0 1 Deculture Girl 8 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 3 Saber 1 Nitori 0 11 Miya (ultimate imouto) 0 Victoria (Hellsing) 1 Rei 1 Asuka Vocaloid round 1 Rin 0 Neru 7 Teto 7 Luka 0 7 Revy 1 Meii (clannad) 3 Hanyuu 5 Reimu 0 4 Azusa 7 Haku 1 Mio 0 Ritsu 0 9 Cheeseburger 2 Kei 0 Yui 5 Mugi 0 1 Okuu 1 Kagami 7 Miku 9 Chen 0 6 Futon-chan 2 Taiga 2 Rin Tohsaka 5 Madoka 0 Lasst 4 Yuno (hidamari 4 Victorique (gosick 4 Yuki (haruhi 4 Hitler (1934-1945 Round 1 Set 1 6 Kyonko 8 Misaka Clones 3 Lotte 1 Victorique (Gosick Round 1 Set 2 3 Elsie 3 Futon 4 Louise 6 Accelerator Round 1 Set 3 5 Chen 6 Suzu (SYD 0 Shana 4 Denshiko Round 1 Set 4 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ (Cirno 0 Sakuya 1 Hideyoshi 5 Mayuri (Tu~turu~ Round 1 Set 5 7 Teto 4 Bacon Wrapped Hotdog (formerly cheeseburger (this is miku's revive(for chiruno))) 2 Luka 5 Miya Round 1 Set 6 5 Yuno (hidamari 5 Hitler-chan 1 Yuki Nagato 2 Haku (vocaloid 1 Revy its 1v1 now 11 Accelerator 2 Misaka Clones 1v1 Battle of the Geniuses 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 4 Suzu (SYD BATTLE OF THE 4lettered names 8 Yuno 5 Teto Semi-finals, Battle of the STRONGEST 7 Accelerator 7 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ Semi Final 2.... Gansta VS Gansta 9 Hitler 8 Yuno Battle of the Strongest-retry 5 â‘¨â‘¨â‘¨ 12 Accelerator Finals: HITLER VS ACCELERATOR 12 Hitler 4 Accelerator Graphs 1 Bar 1 Line 0 Circle Gate Guard 4 China 2 Hong Mi Ling 2 Kurenai Misuzu BinaryHeap always touching Denshi? 10 Yes 1 No Polls are for 1 Meaningful Choices 8 Stupid Bullshit Before I kill my hands drawing again, VN? 2 Yes. 1 No. Once more 8 Yes 0 No 0 Yes, but later 1 0 A 4 B 1 C CHOOSE 4 A 5 B Would you let Hina take away your sadness? 11 Yes 1 No This is a poll. 6 Choice 1 6 Choice 2 While I have star. VN? 0 Yes. 0 No. 7 Fuck you Arc (Yes) Fine Fine. 6 Sword of the Hunter 0 Courier 5 DJ do- Nevermind Oneshot Apparently using Abigail as a pillow halfway into the night was not a good idea. You wake up on the floor, your nose not in the best condition. 5 "At least she was soft." 1 Steal the blanket. Maybe you can roll her off. 0 ". . .Ow." Thunk. A scythe head is planted rather close to your face once again. "What did you say?" Oh the woes of waking up last. Seems like the other two were already up and ready. 2 "You're soft. Really. Take that as a compliment." 0 "I thought -I- was supposed to damage the place." 5 ". . ." You slowly and carefully wriggle away from the scythe head silently. "Put on some pants already." Abby seems rather irate. You can see your usual clothing folded neatly at the bed end though. 0 Just dress quickly. 5 "You look cute while sleeping. What else would I do?" 2 "Oh. Right. Pants." Something tells you you tease her far too much, the shaft hits not feeling nearly as painful. "Y-you. . . you. . ." Red as a beat, she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 6 "You doing okay, Alex?" 0 Dress quickly and follow her. "Ah." She was staring out of the window. "Um. . .I'm fine. Some of the stuff out here is pretty amazing." She holds up a hairdryer. At least she won't be bored. "Um. . .shouldn't you follow her?" 3 "Yeah I was getting on that." 0 "She can handle herself." 0 "Right. This place is demon infested. Forgot." Just as you slide the jacket on, you hear a rather loud bang from below. It was most definitely a gunshot, and a high calibre one at that. Hard footsteps, and the familiar sound of a scythe follow. 0 Rush out the door and downstairs. 3 Figure out where they are and just make a new hole down. 0 Start heading downstairs cautiously. Category:Polldump